


The Past Is (No Longer) In The Past

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Aus [9]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Band, Kinda, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Andy and Joe create a wormhole and Patrick from the past shows up" as requested by: troylerismyqueen on wattpad</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Past Is (No Longer) In The Past

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I used a frozen lyric. Get over it. That sounded mean oops but it's the first thing I thought of okay?
> 
> Past-Patrick is Patrick from the past (no shit Mills)
> 
> Patrick is current/future I guess?? (2015) Patrick. 
> 
> That's how I'll be referring to them so you don't get confused.
> 
> WARNING: this get's pretty paradox-y so if you have like existential crisises and stuff I'd be careful (idk the plural of crisis) I messed my own head up a bit so I figured I'd include this.
> 
> Also near the end there is a ~~**~~ and then everything after it is in italics and that's all Past-Patrick's point of view

"Well fuck," Andy shouted. He ran into the room of the apartment that Pete and Patrick were in. "EW HOLY SHIT THAT'S WORSE!" He shouted, running away and covering his eyes.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THE KNOCKING RULE?" Pete shouted, hopping out of Patrick's lap and grabbing his shirt off the floor. "It's your own fault you walked in on us making out."

They had established that rule when all four had bought the apartment they shared. "WHAT HAPPENED TO THE NO MAKING OUT ON THE COUCH RULE?" Joe shouted.

Patrick, who was bright red, screamed, "That was for you two!"

"Whatever! Come here!" Andy shouted. Pete rolled his eyes and led Patrick into the room Andy and Joe were in. "Right okay--"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?" Pete screeched, pointing to the giant rainbow colored hole floating in midair.

"My soul," Andy deadpanned. "Let me explain okay? Right, so Joe and I were fucking around -- not literally -- and we had like science stuff, mixed a weird thing, and that thing just appeared."

"So science," Pete sassed.

"Well I don't know what happened!" And shouted, clearly exasperated.

"Holy smokes!" Someone who sounded like Patrick shouted.

"Wasn't me," Patrick defended when the other three turned to look at him.

"What is this -- WOAH!" They heard, before someone fell through the wormhole. A body was lying face down on the ground and the wormhole snapped shut.

"Guess you're stuck here for a while dude. What's your name?" Andy asked.

"Haha Andy soooo funny," the voice teased.

"Uhh...not kidding," Andy replied.

"My name's Patrick Stump idiot," the man answered, rolling over to face them. He looked up and his face fell into one of shock. "What the hell?"

"Trucker hat, sideburns, glasses. What year? 2007?" Pete asked.

"What the fuck man? It's 2005!" Past-Patrick told him.

"Yeah, no, it's 2015," Pete chuckled. He turned to Patrick and said, "You were so adorable in 2005 though."

"DUDE STOP!" Patrick screamed. "The certain...event might not have happened yet he doesn't know! We can't tell him it might fuck up the future! It's like time travel 101!"

"Wait...do I uh..get to date Pete in the future?" Past-Patrick asked, sitting up and blushing slightly.

"Yes," Patrick sighed, causing Past-Patrick to blush a lot more and duck his head.

"Dude how long did you have a crush on me?" Pete asked, shocked.

"Since I first met you in 2003," both Patricks admitted.

"Wow. Hey Patrick, do you remember any of this happening?" Pete asked.

"No. As it has just happened I'll remember it as he experiences it. Haven't you ever watched Doctor Who?" Patrick sighed.

"Nope, never. But I feel like it would've helped me for this situation," Pete sighed.

~~**~~

They took Past-Patrick into the living room and explained some stuff to him, involving the worm hole. "I can't get over how different we all look! Well not Joe...he still has the fro," Past-Patrick said. "Kinda. But Andy's like, super fucking hot now, Pete's even hotter, and I'm so different looking!"

"Mine!" Joe shouted, tackling Andy, who just laughed.

"I just got a haircut, contacts, and a gym membership. Oh and no more lip piercing. And a bunch more tattoos," Andy admitted.

"Okay but...I thought eyeliner and fringe Pete was cute but pink haired Pete is--" Past-Patrick started.

"DUDE STOP!" Patrick squealed, blushing. "I can like hear your thoughts cuz you're me and oh my god don't fuel his ego please."

"Weird, I have some of your memories...how? That shouldn't happen, that stuff hasn't happened to me yet but this has happened to you before I guess so that explains you, but why I can I have your memories -- okay I'll keep that one," he blushed.

"Oh god I can see what you're seeing you little pervert!" Patrick laughed.

Past-Patrick blushed, but laughed as well. "Okay but can you blame me?" Past-Patrick asked.

"Is he seeing your memories of you and Pete...like...in bed and stuff?" Joe asked. Both Patricks blushed and nodded.

"Being in bed with two Patricks though...imagine that..." Pete sighed with a smirk.

"Ew. WOULDN'T THAT BREAK THE UNIVERSE? ME FUCKING MYSELF?" Patrick screamed.

"Maybe. Shit, Andy, Joe we need to go to the bar, come on we'll be late," Pete told them. He rushed over and kissed Patrick, and planted a kiss on the top of Past-Patrick's head (he had removed his hat earlier).

"The bar?" Past-Patrick asked.

"Yeah, they opened a bar called Angel's and Kings. We...I...me...you? Whatever it may be, we don't work there. We actually end up owning a record store like you dreamed," Patrick said.

"With Brendon?" Past-Patrick asked.

"Yup, and Ryan. This is probably fucking everything up, shit. Oh well," Patrick chuckled.

Past-Patrick laughed, and just nodded. His eyes raked up and down Patrick's body, and he looked pretty sad. "When do I get to lose weight?" He asked quietly.

"2011," Patrick sighed. "The next couple of years are gonna be pretty tough okay? But it's gonna get better. Pete helps out a lot. So do Andy, Joe, Brendon, and Ryan okay?"

"Yeah...I just hate it. I mean like...it's like..." He trailed off getting frustrated.

"I know. I'm you remember? Been there, done that," Patrick told him.

"Fuck man," Past-Patrick muttered. "At least I have all of this to look forward too."

"And so much more, I promise," Patrick told him.

"Thanks," Past-Patrick smiled sadly.

~~**~~

"Hey we got the wormhole open!" Andy cheered later that night. "We should get Past-Patrick back as quick as we can, so shit doesn't get fucked up more."

"Yeah," Pete agreed. "I wouldn't tell past us about this, they probably won't believe you."

Past-Patrick laughed, "Yeah that's true. I'll see you guys in...10 years I guess," he joked, before

stepping into the wormhole.

~~**~~

_"Patrick! Hey man! We missed you last night!" Pete told him. They were in the apartment the four of them bought back in 2003, and apparently still end up staying in in 2015._

_"Sorry, I had wanted to get an early night. I was freaking tired," Patrick replied._

_"It's cool. But seriously, Andy and Joe were acting all couple-y. Please don't leave me alone again with them," Pete joked._

_"Sorry dude," Patrick laughed._

_"Yeah. If we were together we could get revenge on them," Pete teased, wiggling his eyebrows. Patrick blushed and thought about how it's bound to happen eventually._

_"Yeah that would be pretty funny."_

_"I didn't mean it as a joke Trick," Pete whispered, before leaning down to kiss Patrick, who grinned, and kissed back happily._


End file.
